


How could this happen to Megatron

by thenightetc



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, how could this happen to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing I thought was funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How could this happen to Megatron

Audio from [here](https://vine.co/v/Mx6QYwxT5TO).


End file.
